


The Battle

by CeresJago



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Castle Battle, sort of one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresJago/pseuds/CeresJago
Summary: “Are you alright, old chap?” He asked with concern, placing a brass hand on Lumière’s shoulder.Lumière brushed a still dripping piece of wax out of his eyes, both he and Cogsworth shuddering slightly at the sight. “What, zis?” he asked feigning nonchalance. “Mon amiyou worry too much.”Cogsworth frowned, annoyance starting to bubble up inside him. How Lumière could be so blasé about almost dying at the hands of a torch-wielding maniac was beyond him. He crossed his arms, and opened his mouth, ready to retort something about the importance of valuing life when a cry caused both of them to turn.Or... some missing scenes from the castle battle where Cogsworth saves Lumière, Lumière flirts with Babette, Cogsworth remains oblivious, and Mrs. Potts sees the obvious.





	The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved this movie, and recently rewatched it again and couldn't get this little plot bunny out of my head. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Obligatory this doesn't belong to me - these characters belong to Disney, I'm just borrowing them. Also, some of Cogsworth's lines are actually from the 1991 movie.

Allowing himself a rare moment to feel exhilaration – to escape his self-imposed confines of monotony, rules, and propriety, he laughed maniacally jumping down to the banister. He quickly surveyed the chaos below him, wielding both a revolver and scissors he found laying in an upstairs desk. The chaos below him raged on – his friends and coworkers fighting for their lives and for the safety of the castle against the invading villagers. A grin spread across his face – he had not felt this alive in a long time, eyes roaming the room looking for where best to enter the fray. A frantic and terrified cry from below drew his attention and he did a double take – eyes landing on the monstrous sidekick who was wielding a torch. 

Panic shot through him, momentarily stopping his ticking heart. That monster was shoving his torch in Lumière’s face, causing his friend to start melting with alarming frequency. Cogsworth had never seen such panic in his friend’s eyes – not even when they were first transformed into the confines of their new object bodies. Lumière was desperately trying to find an escape – to blow the fire out, but to no avail. Panic was quickly replaced by fury – both at the monster trapping him, slowly melting his best friend who had no means of escape, and fury at the Enchantress for leaving Lumière susceptible to such a fate. 

With a whoop, he jumped up on the banister railing. He brandished his scissors and settled his admiral’s hat more firmly on his head, while sliding down the railing with surprising speed. Though he would never admit it to anyone, as he was often the one chasing the younger staff from partaking in this particular activity, sliding down the railing brought a rush of exhilaration. Tamping that feeling down in favor of focusing on the seriousness of the situation, he guided the scissors – his makeshift sword to its target. 

Hearing a satisfied scream, the little one jumped in the air, torch snuffing out as it dropped to the ground. With a satisfied smirk, Cogsworth hopped off the railing, rushing to Lumière’s side, where he was greeted with a look of pure gratitude that warmed Cogsworth’s metallic heart. Pushing his admiral’s hat back up on his head where it had slipped, his eyes roamed carefully over that of his friend looking for any other injuries besides the obvious.

“Are you alright, old chap?” He asked with concern, placing a brass hand on Lumière’s shoulder.

Lumière brushed a still dripping piece of wax out of his eyes, both he and Cogsworth shuddering slightly at the sight. “What, zis?” he asked feigning nonchalance. “ _Mon ami_ you worry too much.”

Cogsworth frowned, annoyance starting to bubble up inside him. How Lumière could be so blasé about almost dying at the hands of a torch-wielding maniac was beyond him. He crossed his arms, and opened his mouth, ready to retort something about the importance of valuing life when a cry caused both of them to turn. 

There, another fiendish villager was ripping feathers from Babette. Without a moment to lose, Lumière ran to her side, rescuing her. 

Soon after, the villagers ran and crawled out of the castle – the servants having defeated them in the battle for their lives. Somehow, Cogsworth found himself up on the balcony again, surveying the retreat – this time with Lumière by his side. While Lumière danced in joy at their retreating forms, Cogsworth could not resist driving the point home once again. 

Brandishing his makeshift sword, he shouted at their retreating forms. “And stay out!”

Suddenly, he felt two thin, golden arms grab his wooden shoulders. He was turned around, a look of surprise painted on his face, as his sword fell to the ground below him. Before Cogsworth knew what was happening, Lumière planted a kiss on his left cheek smiling broadly before planting another kiss on his right. Cogsworth could not move – trapped as he was by Lumière, though he was not entirely sure he would be able to move anyways, only his eyes resting on Lumière’s smiling face. He knew it was an entirely French gesture – one he did not want to think too much on, but for some reason, he was very glad for the cheers below that covered up the sound of the increased ticking of his heart.

Lumière pulled away, and grinned devilishly at him, and Cogsworth was left looking somewhat stupefied before coming back to his senses. A series of complicated emotions he was not sure he had the capacity to deal with at the moment flooded his senses, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks. Not entirely understanding its source, he reacted in the only way he knew how – with a frown. He freed his hand from Lumière’s grasp on his shoulder and gave Lumière a gentle smack on the cheek to which his friend only laughed merrily. 

“ _Mon ami_ you must learn to lighten up!” Lumière laughed throwing one golden arm around Cogsworth’s shoulder.

Cogsworth only harrumphed, crossing his arms as they both looked down on the scene playing below them. As Lumière cheered with the rest of their friends, Cogsworth unconsciously leaned closer to the candelabra, a slight smile breaking out and adorning his face. 

Soon, they were joined by Mrs. Potts and Babette on the banister. At the sight of the feather duster, Lumière bounded over to her, pulling her into a low dip. The loss of contact leaving Cogsworth feeling strangely bereft.

Lumière’s carrying whisper as he dipped Babette _“Mon Coeur, we did it! Cherié we made it!”_ could be heard by all on the banister. 

Cogsworth carefully schooled his features, looking up in time to see Mrs. Potts giving him a sad, if somewhat knowing look, though the reason behind it, he could not discern. Deciding to puzzle out that expression later, he fell back on the familiar – sticking out his chest somewhat pompously and clearing his throat.

“Ahem, while I do not wish to spoil the joy of this moment…” He trailed off being interrupted by a snort from Lumière.

Glaring back at the candelabra, he rolled his eyes and continued. “There is still the larger matter of true love at hand – today is the last day to break the spell and…well…” He trailed off again somewhat lamely. For a moment, that sobering thought silenced the surrounding party before Mrs. Potts spoke up.

“Do you know, I believe Belle has returned to the castle – one of the teacups saw her enter from where they were stationed on the third floor.”

Hope suffused the gathered party once again.

 _“Vraiment?_ Asked Lumière. “This is excellent! Perhaps it is not too late to break the spell!”

With that, they traveled to the West Wing, hope for the future burning in their hearts – the desire to be human again never stronger than it was in that moment.


End file.
